Metallic musical instruments, comprising trumpets, trombones, saxophones, tubas, euphoniums, baritone horns, comets, flugelhorns, and bugles, are typically constructed of soft-metal alloys, comprising brass (copper and zinc), bronze (copper and tin), and nickel-silver (copper, zinc, and nickel).
When a musical instrument constructed of a soft-metal alloy is held against a player's body while the player is playing of the musical instrument, exterior parts of the soft-metal alloy musical instrument may be damaged from contact with perspiration, rough clothing, belts, jewelry, or other personal items on the players body or clothing or in the players clothing.
For example, when soft-metal alloy musical instruments such as saxophones or tubas rest against a player's leg or other parts of the player while being played, external parts of the musical instrument may be tarnished by perspiration, or scratched or dented by contact with rough clothing, belts, jewelry, or other personal items of the player.
Musical instruments that are tarnished, scratched, dented, or otherwise damaged, may lose significant economic value.
The invention claimed herein is designed to prevent or diminish musical instruments constructed of soft metal from damage, comprising tarnishing, scratching, and denting.
While numerous devices are known in the art that provide protection for soft-metal alloy musical instruments while being transported from one place to another or while being stored, typically there is no method for protecting soft-metal musical instruments while the instrument is being played.
Devices and methods for protecting string instruments, which are typically constructed from wood, while the string instrument is being played have been disclosed, but the devises and methods designed for string instruments are not applicable to soft-metal alloy instruments. Inventor has found no protective device designed to protect musical instruments constructed of soft-metal alloys such as saxophones, while the musical instrument is being played.
We have found no patent, patent application, nor other literature describing a method or a devise for protecting soft-metal musical instruments while the soft-metal musical instrument is being played.